


I Could Cut Myself On Those Cheekbones

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidents, Black Box (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Mentioned Foretellers (Kingdom Hearts), No Name, Origin Story, Possession, Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: Luxu is attacked after the Keyblade War.[SPOILERS FOR THE SECRET ENDING OF KH3]My take on how Luxu became Braig.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	I Could Cut Myself On Those Cheekbones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FadingThroughNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/gifts).



> A work for my friend, EtherealChaiLatte, because they always listen to my ramblings and speculation.

Luxu watched as the clouds parted above him, casting Kingdom Hearts’ eerie glow on the dark graveyard. It was serene. Beautiful, almost. A small part of him was sad, looking at all the Keyblades without wielders. A few moments passed and Luxu turned, going to hide the Black Box.

He lugged the heavy box across the graveyard, when out of nowhere, a black form seemed to flash next to him. Luxu instinctively dropped the box and summoned No Name, senses on high alert. A voice called out to him from behind.

“Hey, kid. Nice keyblade you got there.” The voice was young, but rough. As if you had been screaming all day. Luxu spun to see a kid no older than he standing with a keyblade. It was one of those keyblades Ava gave to her Dandelions. The kid’s face was dark, with sunken eyes and a strange pallor on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak. “Feel like handing it over?”

Luxu took a step back, feeling his ankles hit the Black Box. The kid filled the distance between them.

“You think you’re so threatening, huh? Black coat, cool keyblade you probably just got handed down from your Union leader. Bet you’re a suck up. A boot licker.” The kid shoved Luxu’s shoulder, causing him to fall over the Box. Luxu yelped and landed behind it, scrambling to get his legs underneath him again. The kid walked around the chest and poked Luxu with the end of his keyblade.

“Give me the keyblade and I won’t hurt you. Maybe.” The kid let out a bitter laugh and placed a foot on Luxu’s chest, pinning him down. Luxu glanced to his side and saw No Name stuck in the ground. He tried to grab it but at the angle he was in he couldn’t wrench it out. The kid looked at the keyblade in the ground and smirked.

“Nice. Thanks for that.” He pulled it out and looked at it, turning it over in his hand. “Since you didn’t attack me, I’ll let you off easy. Just a little scratch across the face.” The kid raised No Name and brought it down on Luxu’s chest. He involuntarily yelled.

“No!”

No Name struck his chest. The Keyblade disintegrated in the kid’s hands and he jumped back. Luxu stood, shakily, and watched in horror as a bright light came from his chest. It felt like his soul was leaving his body. He was lightheaded, trying not to collapse. The kid’s eyes were as large as dinner plates and he was frozen in place.

“You- that’s not-” The kid stammered. Luxu’s vision was going dark. The last thing he saw was the kid clutch his chest before he blacked out.

* * *

Luxu awoke on the ground of the Keyblade graveyard, dust getting in his eyes. He squinted into the bright light and sat up, relieved to see the Black Box still sitting next to him. The kid that attacked him seemed to be long gone. Right. His role comes first. Luxu fully stood and grabbed the handle on the chest, going to hide it deep in the badlands.

* * *

After Luxu hid the chest, he set out to find someone to be his apprentice. After all, he wasn’t going to be alive for the next Keyblade War. He travelled to some sleepy little town that was as far from Daybreak Town as Luxu knew. A place named Traverse Town.

When he arrived, he went straight to the hotel to check in. He hadn’t slept in his own bed since the Master left. The hotel clerk was nice, a little forgettable, but he let Luxu pay after his stay was over, since he didn’t have a planned schedule. Luxu walked up the stairs to his room and opened the large, red door.

Directly inside was a mirror. At first he didn’t think much of it, until he looked into it. On the other side was a stranger. 

No Name appeared in his hand and Luxu jumped back, defensive before he realized the stranger also had No Name. Luxu sighed and dismissed the keyblade. He stepped forward and examined his reflection.

Brown, shoulder length hair. Standard jawline. Exceptionally sharp cheekbones. Luxu’s eyes fell on the dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes widened.

_ Did I possess that kid?! _ Luxu took off his gloves, staring at the skin.  _ I didn’t know I could do that! Did the Master know I could do that? Could the Master do that? _

Luxu pat down his pockets, seeing if the kid had any sort of ID. A driver’s license fell from his pants. Luxu picked it up and inspected it.

_ Braig. Huh.  _ His eyes settled on the kid’s- no, his- cheekbones.  _ I could cut myself slapping that face. Oh. I’m starting to sound like the Master, aren’t I? _

Luxu smiled to himself, looking in the mirror at his new face. 

_ Guess I should go find an apprentice to pass No Name to.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was a Sherlock reference. >:)


End file.
